The Clinical Research Center will continue to provide an area for the study of patients with problems related to the interests of the faculty members of the School of Medicine of the University of Pennsylvania and the Staff of the Graduate Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania. As in the past, it is planned that many of these projects will amalgamate interdisciplinary interests. Burn trauma will continue to be studied and treated in the laminar flow clean rooms. In addition, other projects are contemplated involving the laminar flow rooms for study of environmental control of hospital infection. Work will also continue in the areas of neurology, hematology and renology. The project concerning nutrition, particularly in the surgical patients, will continue to be actively pursued. Studies of pediatric urinary tract infections are also in progress. A clinical study of cancer immunology has recently been instituted. New studies utilizing N15, a non-radioactive isotope, a study of protein metabolism in patients has been initiated with interesting early data.